Sólo Mírame a Mí
by Gatsby Gray
Summary: SasuHina. Soy muy mala para los summary's xD Hinata es una ninja médico reconocida, a la cual la han asignado un paciente para toda su vida... ¿Qué hay entre el paciente y ella? Cap. 2. 19-02-09
1. Misiones

Pues... Éste fic surgió de mi imaginación, cuando estaba escuchando una canción que me gusta bastante, que se llama "My Alien", de Simple Plan. La canción y el fic no tienen nada que ver xDD

La historia transcurre en Konoha, y puede que en más sitios del universo de Naruto. No es un AU, y es posible que tenga NaruSaku n.n

Espero que les guste nee! ¡Dejen sus rewiews!

Fic dedicado a; hyuuga_zafi, DarkAmy-chan, Lunima, gozatela y Oyuki_flor

_**Sólo Mírame A Mí**_

**Capítulo 1; Misiones**

Había amanecido unas horas atrás, y aún en el lecho descansaban dos jóvenes que habían pronunciado los votos meses atrás. Ella descansaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su novio, mientras él la acariciaba el pelo negro azabache.

- Ya son las n-nueve, Naruto… - Susurraba placidamente Hinata al rubio. – Deberías levantarte, tienes que ir a la oficina de la Hokage.

- Sí… Tienes razón – Dijo Naruto mientras contenía un bostezo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario.

Hinata salió de la estancia y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tenía que hacer el desayuno, ya que ella también tenía trabajo. Hinata, al pasar al grado chuunin, optó por la medicina ninja, ya que su verdadera devoción era ayudar a las personas, no herirlas.

"_La mejor medicina es estar enamorado…" _– Se repetía una y otra vez la Hyuga. Puso la mesa y colocó cada cosa en su lugar, debía darse prisa si quería llegar pronto a la rehabilitación de su paciente.

- Naruto, la mesa está lista, u-unta tú las tostadas con mermelada. – _"Sino me doy prisa no voy a llegar al trabajo"._

Fue hacia la habitación y cogió su traje, unos pantalones largos ajustados de color blanco con unas rayas azules al lado, a juego con una camisa blanca con bordados en un azul claro. Se desvistió y cogió la ropa para llevarla al baño.

- _"Una ducha rápida es lo que necesito… Pero debe de ser rápida si quiero llegar pronto." _– Pensaba mientras se metía en la ducha y encendía el agua, que como todas las mañanas, salía fría al principio y templada después de unos minutos escasos. Se enjabono el cuerpo y se lavó el pelo con toda la rapidez que pudo.

Se colocó la ropa y se peinó el pelo delicadamente, echándoselo hacia atrás para hacerse una coleta alta, para que de ésa manera el pelo no la estorbase en el trabajo. Su cabello había crecido mucho en estos últimos años, ya no se podía imaginar con el pelo corto.

Fue hacia la cocina y se sentó a desayunar las tostadas, Naruto ya había terminado y estaba cogiendo su maletín para irse ya a la oficina de la Hokage. Como todas las mañanas, Hinata tenía que ocuparse de la casa.

- Me voy ya. – La dijo mientras la besaba la frente – Luego te veo - Anunció ya desde la puerta. Ella asintió y él se esfumo sin más.

- _"¡Mira que hora es! Si no te das prisa te van a quitar al paciente, y ésta es tu oportunidad, Hinata. ¡Tu oportunidad!" _- Pensaba mientras colocaba los platos en la pila y los fregaba rápidamente.

Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar, en el hospital había por lo menos quince chicas que querían cuidar a su paciente, pero no por los mismos motivos que la empujaban a ella a hacerlo, habían lanzado rumores de que el paciente x era sumamente atractivo, y por ello todas querían atenderlo.

Ella lo hacía porque la gustaba su trabajo, y quería demostrar a su padre que dijera lo que dijese, ella había triunfado en la vida, quería demostrarle que ella era alguien. Alguien útil y fuerte.

- ¡Hola Hinata! – La saludó Ino desde la floristería. Cada vez que Hinata la veía parecía que su vientre abultara más y más – ¿Otra vez llegas tarde? – Sonrió, Hinata asintió sin dejar de caminar mientras reía con su amiga - ¡Date prisa cielo! Y da saludos a todos de mi parte y del pequeñín – La decía al tiempo que se acariciaba el vientre.

- C-Claro. Luego vendré a v-verte si puedo. – _"¡Deprisa Hinata! No te distraigas…"_

La gente se apartaba de su camino, y ella iba pidiendo perdón a todo aquel que empujaba, notaba su rostro caliente por lo que sabía con seguridad que estaba sonrojada. Por suerte el hospital estaba ya en frente de ella, y había llegado justo a tiempo.

Delante de ella estaba el enorme edificio blanco al que iba todas las mañanas a trabajar. "_El hospital. Al final he llegado a tiempo"._ Tenía varias plantas, y por dentro era igual de blanco que por fuera. La morena se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que debía encontrarse con Tsunade, la cual llegaba un poco más tarde ya que debía repartir las misiones a los ninjas antes de ir al hospital a impartir clases.

- B-Buenos días a todos – Sonrió Hinata a sus compañeros. Una chica de ojos jade la dio una taza de té y la ofreció un sitio a su lado. Hinata se sentó al lado de ella y tomó la taza gustosa.

- ¿Qué tal con Naruto, Hinata? – La preguntó Sakura cuando bebía el té.

- B-Bien – Respondió ella. – Me d-dijo que iba a salir de misión dentro de p-poco tiempo – Tomó un poco más de la infusión para aclararse la voz antes de proseguir – Dentro de p-poco también te iban a m-mandar a ti de misión… ¿No?

- Sí… No sé, supongo que sí. Depende de si me dan al paciente o no.

- Seguro q-que te lo dan a ti… - "_Al fin y al cabo ella es la mejor de nosotros. Ella es mucho mejor que yo en esto… Y en todo…"_

La puerta se abrió y entró una rubia de un busto prominente acompañada de una joven castaña muy guapa. Ambas vestidas con bata de laboratorio y un cuaderno de diagnóstico que luego les darían a los alumnos.

- ¡Buenos días por la mañana! – Dijo al entrar – Bien… Ya tenéis suficiente experiencia como para ocuparos de un paciente vosotros solos, sin ayudas. Habéis superado todos los retos que se os han puesto, y habéis sabido salir a delante en situaciones difíciles. – Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta – Y ahora sois médicos ninjas, preparados para resolver cualquier emergencia y actuar rápido y eficazmente.

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban de pie, mirándola atentamente. Ya se habían graduado, y ahora por fin, tras veinticuatro meses de matarse estudiando, podrían conseguir su primer paciente. Después de cuatro o cinco pacientes en el hospital, podrían salir de misiones como médicos de equipo si querían y a Tsunade le parecía bien.

"_Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este m-momento… Tranquila… No te p-pongas nerviosa… Eso es…"_

- Y debo decir que sois una de los mejores escuadrones que he preparado en mi vida. Podéis estar orgullosos chicos, debéis de estarlo. – La mujer rubia se giró y cogió algo de las manos de la morena. "_Es la lista de pacientes. Ya es la hora, Hinata. Ahora s-sabrás si tus esfuerzos no han sido en vano…"_ – Shizune os dirá quienes son vuestros pacientes. Mientras tanto, Haruno Sakura – Tsunade hizo un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba la puerta.

Su voz se había tornado más seria que antes, y su mirada más dura. Sakura avanzó en silencio hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de Hinata con un fuerte apretón de manos disimulado. Se movía con rapidez y decisión, la cabeza alta y los hombros para atrás. "_Ella será la médico de ése paciente…"_

La morena sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas asomar en sus ojos, odiaba el fracaso, odiaba sentirse inútil… Odiaba saber que su padre tenía razón en muchas cosas… _"No p-puedes llorar… No lo hagas…"_

- Hyuga Hinata. Acompáñanos tú también. – La nombrada alzó la mirada sin comprender. Con paso vacilante y cabeza baja avanzó despacio hacia la puerta. _"¿Qué q-querrá de mí? ¿Hice a-algo malo?"_. La joven notaba los ojos acuosos y las mejillas ardientes. Nunca la había gustado que la gente la mirara, ella quería pasar desapercibida, y ahora todos sus compañeros la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Salió de la estancia todavía controlándose para no echarse a llorar, siempre había odiado su propia debilidad… _"T-tranquila Hinata…"_ Sakura abrió los ojos al verla, sorprendida de que ella también estuviera fuera, con ellas dos. Tsunade se encontraba tranquila, y parecía que estuviera pensando algo.

- Ambas. Acompáñenme a mi despacho. – Anduvieron por los pasillos del hospital ante las miradas de varias enfermeras y pacientes. Alguna de las enfermeras sonreía por lo bajito y cuchicheaban entre ellas, Hinata no entendía de qué se reían, pero la ponían nerviosa.

Llegaron al despacho. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba el piso. La habitación era más grande que la mayoría de las habitaciones de los pacientes. Tenía un escritorio de madera con una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, en el que reposaban varios montones de papeles y dos plantas con cualidades curativas. Una gran alfombra guardaba el suelo, decorada ricamente con tonos verdes y azules. Las paredes del fondo estaban acristaladas por completo, y ni una mota de polvo descansaba en ellas. En frente del escritorio había do sillas, que Hinata dedujo eran para ellas dos.

- Tomad asiento, por favor. – Las dos chicas se sentaron rápidamente en las sillas, mientras Tsunade se sentaba en la silla de escritorio. La mujer rubia cogió unos papeles y un bolígrafo y firmó algo, después se volvió a las dos jóvenes médicas y las escrutó con la mirada. Hinata notaba las manos sudadas por la impaciencia y el miedo que se arraigaba en su interior – Primero de todo. Enhorabuena por el graduado a ambas. Aunque ya sabía que os ibais a graduar las dos, no esperaba tener tan buenos resultados contigo Hinata. Ha sido una grata sorpresa. ¿Queréis una bebida? – Dijo la godaime poniéndose en pie y cogiendo tres tazas de café. – Estupendo. Sakura, ¿con leche o sólo?

- Con leche– Dijo resuelta y decidida la pelirosa.

- ¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Cómo lo quieres? – _"Sí… Una café estará b-bien para tranquilizarme. Me s-sentará bien…"_

- Con leche, p-por favor. Y no m-muy cargado a poder ser, sino me s-sentará mal. – Tsunade cogió las dos tazas y las llenó con café. Le tendió una a Sakura y la otra a Hinata, la morena se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un poco de la bebida. – G-gracias.

- No hay de qué. Bueno, como iba diciendo, tú Hinata me has sorprendido mucho, y gratamente repito. – Se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió un largo trago – Queda más, por si se os acaba. – Las dijo señalando a sus tazas. – De ti, Sakura, me lo esperaba. Y bueno ahora, debo deciros a quien os he asignado. – Cogió los papeles que ya había firmado y dos bolígrafos y se los tendió a las dos chicas – Habéis sido las mejores de vuestra promoción en el campo de la medicina, y por eso os ofrezco lo de los papeles.

Hinata bebió un largo trago del café, y con la mano sudada y temblorosa cogió el papel que tenía frente a ella. _"Por f-fin sabrás si ha v-valido la pena…"_ Comenzó a leer el papel mentalmente, pero deprisa. Quería llegar al punto más importante del paciente asignado, quería leer el nombre del paciente x.

Ninguno de los ninjas médicos sabía quien era ése paciente, nadie sabía su identificación. Nadie, excepto Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, los cuales habían tenido trato con él o ella directamente. Hinata siguió leyendo más despacio, mientras se llevaba el café a los labios y los mojaba de nuevo.

- Mejor os lo resumo, chicas – La sannin les quitó las hojas de las manos y las miró con gesto divertido – Tú, Sakura, estás plenamente cualificada para salir de misión. No necesitas estar con un paciente, tu lugar es estar allí fuera, en misiones. Es por eso que no te he asignado ningún paciente.

- Misiones… - Dijo en voz baja Sakura - ¿Cuándo empezaría, sensei?

- Pues… Mañana mismo parte un escuadrón a la Villa de la Niebla, quizás deberías de ir con ellos. – Sakura asintió con vitalidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir de misión fuera. Rápidamente cogió el papel y lo firmó efusivamente con una gran sonrisa en su cara. – Y bueno Hinata, a ti te tocará como supones el paciente x – Sonrió la rubia. _"¿Me ha t-tocado a m-mí?"_ – Bien… Este paciente es para toda la vida, Hinata. Si él va de misión, tú serás la ninja médica de su equipo, ¿comprendes? Es un trabajo que puede que te robe mucho tiempo. ¿Aceptas?

- ¡C-Claro! – Hinata cogió el bolígrafo y lentamente firmó en el cuadrado correspondiente. Su pecho refulgía de felicidad, y en sus ojos brillaba la luz del triunfo. _"Lo he c-conseguido…"_ - ¿Quién es e-el paciente, Hokage-sama?

- ¡Oh cierto! – Cogió los papeles de las dos chicas y puso una especia de estampa con tinta encima. Después los guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio y haciendo un sello cerró el cajón. – Es el renegado Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura saltó de su silla y Hinata abrió los ojos al máximo, de pronto notaba las manos más sudadas que antes. – Ha vuelto a la villa por su propia voluntad, pero debemos mantenerle vigilado. Esto era un estricto secreto hasta que salieran los resultados de vuestros exámenes, pero dentro de poco se correrá la voz por toda la villa… - Continuó hablando, pero las dos chicas dejaron de prestarla atención.

Hinata no cabía en su asombro. Ella tendría que cuidar a Uchiha Sasuke, precisamente ella, que le tenía miedo a sus ojos oscuros sin sentimientos y a su arrogante sonrisa de superioridad. _"Tenía que s-ser él…" _

Por su parte Sakura se maldecía a sí misma por dejar escapar la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke, como en los viejos tiempos. Escupía sobre su "supuesta" suerte por poder irse de misiones. Ella ya sabía que se iba a ir, se lo habían dicho una semana antes, y sabía que en su primera misión como ninja médico iría con Naruto y Shikamaru a la Villa de la Niebla, y que partirían mañana a primera hora. ¡Pero no sabía que el paciente era él! Se sentía furiosa y boicoteada, y tenía celos de la suerte de Hinata. Pero sabía que no debía expresarlo, debía alegrarse por su amiga, debía fingir que estaba bien. Y por eso la miró a los ojos y la sonrió tiernamente.

- Enhorabuena Hinata – La dijo y la estrechó la mano entre las suyas. Se sentía bien por su amiga, se sentía contenta por ella. Pero deseaba estar en su lugar… - Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

- G-gracias – La Hyuga se sentía reconfortada ante el acceso de amabilidad de Sakura. Ella creía que se pondría a maldecir y a gritarla. En verdad se sorprendió de su reacción, y aunque sabía que en el fondo, ella quería estar en su lugar, agradeció sinceramente que no lo expresara. _"Ojalá tuviera yo la s-suerte de ella… Y ella la m-mía…" _– Hokage-sama… ¿Por qué n-necesita una ninja m-medico Uchiha-san?

- Nuestros ninjas le encontraron tirado en un descampado, malherido e inconsciente. Tenía fuertes contusiones, que sangraban a borbotones, y uno de sus pulmones se estaba colapsando debido a una hemorragia interna que tenía. Le curaron las heridas de más urgencia, con la mayor precisión posible, pero su estado seguía siendo crítico. – Hizo una pausa para beber lentamente el café. – Se despertó a la mitad de camino – Prosiguió relatando – Y le comunicaron que le traían a Konoha, a lo que él tan sólo asintió y se dejó desfallecer.

Sakura temblaba en su asiento y una mirada horrorizada pintaba su hermoso rostro. Las manos las tenía reposadas sobre su regazo, la cabeza gacha y los hombros convulsionados. Su amigo, su primer amor, estaba en riesgo mortal… Y ella, una vez más, no podía ayudarle. Debía dejar que otra persona le cuidara en su lugar. Y aunque tenía confianza en Hinata, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por Sasuke.

- Desde ése momento no se ha despertado. Necesitará atenciones médicas toda su vida, que será larga y plena si tú le ayudas Hinata. – Tsunade la miró atentamente, y la chica se ruborizó casi al instante. _"Haré q-que se recupere… Y le s-seré útil… Porque ése es m-mi camino ninja"_. Sonrió al recordar la frase que decía su marido tantas veces. Tsunade sonrió también y prosiguió hablando. – Si te preguntas por qué ella y no tú, Sakura, es sencillo… Hinata puede ver el chakra con su técnica ocular, como sabes. Pues bien, Sasuke tiene destrozado el sistema circulatorio por el que va el chakra, de modo que alguien con la técnica sucesoria de Hinata hará un trabajo más eficaz que una persona que no la posea.

- Lo sé… - Dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz. – Yo prefiero estar afuera, de misión con los demás. – Mintió mientras sonreía. – Me gusta estar en la acción. – Decía riéndose alegremente, esta vez sin fingir.

- Espero que sí. Bueno, en cualquier caso Hinata, tú irás a todas las misiones que vaya el Uchiha, y él, cuando se recuperé parcialmente, se instalará en la residencia del Clan Uchiha. Te proporcionaremos alojamiento cerca de allí. – Hinata la miró a los ojos. – Naruto también vivirá allí, tranquila. – Hinata asintió, un poco más relajada. – El Clan Uchiha contaba con una clínica médica propia, así que no hará falta que vengas al hospital. Trabajarás en sus dependencias.

- ¿No t-trabajaré con otros p-pacientes? – Preguntó la ojiblanca angustiada de pronto.

- Claro que sí. Pero tu prioridad será Sasuke, médicamente hablando, no lo olvides Hinata. Será importante en las misiones que tengáis ambos. – Dejó de mirar a la morena para mirar a Sakura, que seguía con la mirada baja. – Ten, éstos son los papeles de la misión, dáselos a Naruto y a Shikamaru. Esta misión será larga y dura, Sakura. Deberás aplicarte bien…

- ¿Naruto s-se va de misión m-mañana? – Estaba al corriente de que iba a salir, pero de que fuera tan pronto.

- Sí, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Se viene conmigo y con Shikamaru mañana. Salimos temprano y tardaremos algunos meses… - Contaba placidamente la Haruno a Hinata, que palideció al oírla. _"¿Se v-va? Tranquila Hinata… El e-es un gran ninja, y Sakura-san es m-muy fuerte… Seguro estarán b-bien…"_ Pensaba no muy convencida de ello. – Es una misión muy sencilla si todo sale bien. No te preocupes, yo te lo vigilaré – Dijo Sakura mientras la cogía una de sus manos y se la apretaba sonriendo. – Volverá sano y salvo – La prometió.

- Bueno… Como iba diciendo deberás estar atenta, Sakura. – La godaime miró a Hinata, que parecía más calmada. – Mejor… Luego hablaremos de eso. – Sentenció al fin. – Ahora Hinata te enseñaré la habitación en la que se está hospedando Uchiha Sasuke. – Se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba en la taza, y las dos jóvenes hicieron lo miso. Salieron a paso ligero de la habitación, y caminaron erguidas por el pasillo, aún cogidas de la mano para darse apoyo mutuamente.

Algunas enfermeras las miraron con recelo, pero ninguna se atrevió a gesticular palabra. Hinata veía en sus ojos vergüenza y envidia. Una niña pequeña que acompañaba a su abuela de la mano miró a Hinata sonriente y con admiración, por lo que la morena se sonrojó intensamente. _"Me a-admira…" _se dijo a sí misma. Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al área de máxima seguridad y riesgo.

Llegaron a una habitación amplia en comparación a las otras, que tenía una cama acolchada sobre la que descansaba un joven con el torso vendado y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. El chico estaba inconsciente cuando entraron. La habitación tenía una decoración simple y vulgar, una mesita para dejar las medicinas, cuyo único adorno era un gran jarrón con flores, un armario en el que habría vendajes y demás utensilios útiles, un gran ventanal que tenía unas vistas impresionantes y por el que los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas de seda, una alfombra con unos detalles muy básicos y de colores simples y un cuadro de una puesta de sol.

Hinata también observó una cama en una esquina y al lado de la cama del convaleciente, un sillón que parecía realmente cómodo. _"¿ P-Para quién será ésa c-cama de ahí?"_ pensó tras examinarla. Volvió su vista al moreno que descansaba en la cama. Sus constantes eran normales, y su nivel de saturación normal también.

Miró más atentamente los vendajes, y se dio cuenta que en algunas zonas estaban manchados, por lo que debía cambiarlos pronto, o sino se infectaría. En la mesilla había unas hojas de papel, que Hinata supuso serían el informe de lo sucedido.

- Tienes todos los medicamentos a tu disposición, en ése armario están los vendajes, los jarabes, aspirinas… Todo lo que puedas necesitar. Si necesitas ayuda pulsa el botón éste – La rubia cogió un a especie de teléfono, con un botón rojo en el que ponía "Emergencia", que estaba colgado de la pared. – y vendrán enfermeras y médicos a socorrerte.

- G-gracias, Hokage-sama – Dijo Hinata archivando la información mentalmente.

- Te dejamos con él. Creo que necesita que le cambies las vendas. ¡Ah! Y llámame Tsunade, ¿entendido? – Dijo riéndose estrepitosamente. – ¿Alguna pregunta?

- La c-cama… ¿Para qué e-es? – Dijo despacio. Sakura observaba en silencio el cuerpo del Uchiha, deseaba tocarlo, pero sabía que no era prudente. La joven deseaba fervientemente que su amigo se recuperase pronto.

- Para ti. Seguramente te tengas que quedar a dormir aquí muchas noches, y para no hacértelo difícil hemos puesto la cama a tu servicio. Es una buena cama, es muy cómoda – Sonrió Tsunade. – La cocina al final del pasillo de fuera, como ya sabes, y el baño está tras ésa puerta – Dijo señalando una puerta que pasó desapercibida a Hinata al entrar en la estancia. - ¿Te importa quedarte?

- N-no. No hay problema – Sonrió un poco agobiada. _"Tendré que q-quedarme a d-dormir aquí… T-tranquila Hinata, tu p-puedes hacerlo. ¡Has peleado mucho p-por éste puesto y n-no vas a renunciar a e-él!"_

- De acuerdo. Entonces nos vamos ya. Sakura. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Cuídate mucho, Hinata. - Sakura sonrió a la Hyuga y la dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, y después se escabulló tras la puerta en pos de Tsunade.

La morena se quedó sola en la habitación, exceptuando a Sasuke, que seguía tumbado inconsciente en la cama. Hinata se dirigió al armario y cogió un vendaje especial, fue con el Uchiha y empezó a quitarle el vendaje de la pierna despacio, para luego echarle unas pomadas y aplicarle el vendaje que había cogido nuevo.

Repitió éste proceso con la otra pierna y ambos brazos, asegurando la resistencia del vendaje y su presión varias veces. _"Es b-bastante fácil…"_ pensó dulcemente. Agotada, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y contempló la habitación.

- Creo q-que voy a d-decorarla un poco mejor. – Dijo en voz alta para sí misma. Se levantó y fue al baño, se sentía sudada y quería lavarse la cara y las manos. Se miró al espejo y se cepilló el pelo cuidadosamente. Siempre la había gustado su pelo, y de pequeña hubiera querido tenerlo largo, pero su padre no la dejó, decía que así entrenaría mucho mejor, que no se distraería… _"Pamplinas…" _– Así estás m-mejor.

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina, había decidido que se llevaría una de las cafeteras al cuarto de su paciente, además cogería revistas y libros de medicina de allí. Necesitaba entretenerse para no quedarse dormida, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que llegó al hospital.

Cogió cuatro revistas y dos libros, que metió en una caja de cartón. No se dio cuenta de que había un chico en la cocina hasta que éste, con paso seguro y ligero, se la acercó.

- Hola, soy Shiki, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Hinata alzó la mirada hacia el chico que estaba a su lado. Era bastante alto y atlético. Su pelo color cobre le caía a los lados de la cara, dándole un aspecto desenfadado y juvenil. Sus ojos aguamarina la miraban con vivacidad y alegría, y su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar levemente. _"Q-Qué simpático…"_

- Yo s-soy Hinata. Sí, g-gracias – Le sonrió a su vez la morena, todavía ruborizada. Le tendió la caja con los libros y cogió la cafetera que le pareció mejor de la encimera. Shiki la seguía con la mirada, aún sonriendo pícaramente, lo cual hacía que la morena se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. – Es p-por aquí – Dijo saliendo de la habitación precedida por su "ayudante". Avanzaron hasta la habitación en silencio, y dejaron las cosas en la mesa de al lado del armario.

- ¿Eres la médico del Uchiha? – Hinata asintió en silencio, con la visa clavada en la cafetera que tenía delante. – Vaya, así que tú también pasarás mucho tiempo aquí. – La morena lo miró sobresaltada cuando empezó a reírse felizmente. – Me pasaré a hacerte visitas, o sino el aburrimiento me matará. – Hinata rió con él de buena gana.

- G-Gracias por ayudarme. – Decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos. _"Un p-poco de compañía no estaría m-mal…"_ - ¿Quieres q-quedarte un rato más? – Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡Claro! Espérame, ahora mismo vuelo. Voy a por unas cartas – Guiñó el ojo y salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

Hinata miró a su paciente, que seguía inmóvil en la cama. Su semblante estaba relajado, tranquilo… Pero un aura de dolor le rodeaba a su alrededor. A la morena siempre le había dado profundo terror el Uchiha, quizás porque sus ojos le recordaban vagamente a unos pozos negros llenos de rencor y venganza, o quizás porque su gran habilidad como ninja la intimidaba… Ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba segura de que la iba a costar mucho quedarse a solas con él al principio…

La puerta se abrió y Shiki entró sonriendo triunfal con un fajo de cartas en su mano. Parecía bastante contento, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos refulgiendo felicidad. _"D-Dentro de poco deberé hacer e-el informe del p-primer día… Pero t-todavía queda un rato p-para jugar"_

- Mm… ¿A qué quieres que juguemos? – Preguntó Shiki moviendo las cartas. La morena movió los hombros, dándole a entender que la era igual. - ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a "Escoba"?

- C-Creo que no sé jugar…

- ¡Es fácil! Mira… - La explicó el chico lentamente – Debes de sumar quince… El rey vale diez, el caballo nueve, la sota ocho, y el siete, siete – La morena se rió sinceramente, y asintió para darle a entender que lo comprendía bien. – Los oros valen más que las demás cartas, y el siete de Oros, que se llama el siete de Velos, es una carta "especial" para quien se la lleve. ¡Ah sí! Y las escobas se hacen… - Continuó la explicación un rato más, hasta haber abarcado casi todos los puntos posibles.

La Hyuga se estaba liando un poco con tanto número y tantas normas, pero en esencia comprendió como era el juego. _"Nunca se m-me han dado b-bien estos juegos…" _pensaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa le asomaba en los labios.

- ¿Quién g-gana el juego? – Preguntó con timidez ella.

- Gana quien consiga más puntos. Y los puntos los consigue quien tenga más car… - El bolsillo del médico empezó a vibrar y un sonido de zumbido y un leve "bip, bip, bip" empezaron a llenar los oídos de ambos. _"Es s-su busca…"_ El joven del pelo cobrizo bajó la cabeza, derrotado. – Es el busca. Debo de irme, al parecer me necesitan – La miró resuelto y un poco avergonzado. – Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento. ¡El deber me llama!

Se levantó deprisa, recogiendo las cartas en un instante, y desapareció sonriendo tras la puerta de la habitación. Hinata se quedó sola con ése paciente al que temía, pero sabía perfectamente que sus temores no debían impedirla hacer bien su trabajo.

Se puso en pie lentamente y empezó a hacer el informe. Debía tomarle el puso, la presión arterial, el peso, las constantes, su ritmo cardíaco…

- V-Veamos… Tengo que c-cambiarle el vendaje del a-abdomen… - Lo había dejado para más tarde, y casi se le olvida hacerlo. Se acercó a su cama, y cogiendo la silla se acercó. El material estaba en la mesa, ya preparado.

Con cuidado le apartó el pelo de la cara, mientras cogía un paño húmedo para limpiarle el sudor de la frente. _"¿D-Deberé ducharle?"_ Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, tan sólo una vez a Naruto, y fue porque éste se dejó la puerta del baño abierta, y mientras él se duchaba, ella entró a dejar unas toallas. Jamás había pasado más vergüenza como en ése momento. "_Llamaré a a-alguien… Yo no s-sería capaz de hacerlo"_

Le quitó los vendajes, manchados en sangre en su mayoría, y los tiró a la basura. Más tarde debería de quemarlos, era una vieja tradición y ella no iba a incumplirla. Se acercó al moreno, sentándose en la cama, a su lado, a que debía examinar las heridas del pecho.

- Q-Qué grandes… - Le rozó una de las heridas con un bastoncillo, limpiándola y desinfectándola lentamente. – Tardará en c-cicatrizar… - Cogió una pomada en un dedo y lo extendió por la herida más grande, que empezaba en el peco del corazón y terminaba en el costillar derecho. Tocó la piel con suavidad, masajeando la zona para extender la pomada mejor.

- Hmph… - Dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño a la vez que abría los ojos y enfocaba a la Hyuga. - ¿Sabes que tienes las manos congeladas?

**Continuará.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado nee! ^^

Por favor comentar... El próximo capítulo muy prontoo~~


	2. Despertar

Me tardé xDD  
Pero volví! Muhahahaha! Me ha costado hacerla un poco, así que espero que os guste... Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, opiniiones y consejos n.n  
Serán muy bien acogidos...

_Dark Amy-chan__, alegresweed, helen, __harukauzaki__, __Dark-Yumi-chan__, hopesol, Basi, __gozatela__, __Lunima__, __Lia Du Black__, __maring__, __villagexkonoha__, __viicoviic__, Hina-Love-Sasu, __Rika De Hiwatari__, Love-SasuHina-Love, __helenhr_... Gracias por todo. Por comentar, por leer, y por esperar la continuación. En serio, gracias ^^

Sin más... Aquí está n.n

_**Sólo Mírame A Mí**_

**Capítulo 2; Despertar**

Flash Back

- Q-Qué grandes… - Le rozó una de las heridas con un bastoncillo, limpiándola y desinfectándola lentamente. – Tardará en c-cicatrizar… - Cogió una pomada en un dedo y lo extendió por la herida más grande, que empezaba en el peco del corazón y terminaba en el costillar derecho. Tocó la piel con suavidad, masajeando la zona para extender la pomada mejor.

- Hmph… - Dijo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño a la vez que abría los ojos y enfocaba a la Hyuga. - ¿Sabes que tienes las manos congeladas?

End Flash Back

La morena profirió un grito, al tiempo que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y comenzaba a caer de espaldas. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del suelo. Impacto que nunca llegó… Notó cómo su cintura era sujetada por unas manos fuertes, que la atrajeron hacia delante, hasta apoyarse en la cama. Un pequeño mareo sacudió su cabeza.

- Tsk… - Murmuró el moreno en el oído de Hinata. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, deseaba con ferviente anhelo que no estuviera en la situación, ni en la posición, en la que se imaginaba que estaba. Notaba una pequeñísima corriente de aire chocar contra su pelo, algo como un breve suspiro cálido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tragando saliva…

La cara de Sasuke estaba a apenas unos centímetros de la de ella, era tan corta la distancia, que Hinata podía sentir su respiración, e incluso oír los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Sintió cómo se le subían los colores rápidamente, lo cual hizo que una pequeña sonrisita se le dibujara al Uchiha en los labios.

No se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si alguien los viera en ésa postura. Ella cogida por la cintura de Uchiha Sasuke, su paciente y el mejor amigo de su esposo, a centímetros de sus labios, y encima, él con el torso desnudo que momentos antes ella había desinfectado. _"Sería horrible…"_

Cogió aire, y mirando despectivamente al moreno, se zafó de su agarre, manteniéndose en pie por si sola. Aún notaba las mejillas calientes, por lo que, deducía, debía seguir sonrojada. El chico no paraba de observarla en silencio, todavía con una pícara sonrisa en la cara.

- A-Arigato… - El chico desvió entonces la mirada, y se volvió a recostar en la cama. Se sentía cansado, abatido, pero sobretodo, se sentía débil. Parecía como si de un plumazo todo su poder se hubiera esfumado por completo, y aquello le asustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- Eres un poco torpe, ¿verdad? – Preguntó de forma brusca Sasuke. – Bah, da igual.

- G-Gomen ne… - Dijo un poco abatida. _"Mantén la c-calma Hinata… No te d-derrumbes ahora…"_

- Y a propósito, ¿quién eres? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué hacías desnudándome y tocándome el abdomen y el pectoral? – Puso especial énfasis a la palabra "desnudándome", quería ver como reaccionaba la chica. _"Seguro que una de mis fan's locas… ¿Cómo se habrá colado en mi habitación sin que nadie se percate de ello?"_

- … - La morena sintió que la sangre se le volvía a acumular en el rostro, tenía la garganta reseca y los labios agrietados. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y trató de aclararse la garganta antes de contestar. – Yo s-soy Hyuga Hinata… - Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz. _"Debí de imaginarlo. Esos ojos son la barrera de sangre del Clan Hyuga."_ Caviló el moreno. La observó detenidamente, analizando sus gestos y su ruborizado rostro.

- Ya recuerdo. Tú eres la débil heredera del Clan Hyuga. – Interrumpió el Uchiha. La interpelada alzó bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía insultarla de aquel modo? ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles sus palabras? La morena notó como los ojos se le humedecían rápidamente, los puños se le cerraron instintivamente, y agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de que él no viera que la había hecho daño. No le permitiría saborear el gusto de la victoria, no le daría el placer de verla llorar.

- Soy tu m-médico – Murmuró débilmente, aún con la cabeza gacha, mientras seguía con su trabajo. Deseaba terminar pronto, para poder irse al baño a llorar tranquila. – Te estaba d-desinfectando las heridas, para p-ponerte un vendaje n-nuevo… - Terminó de extender el ungüento, y le vendó el abdomen. El chico la miraba detenidamente, estudiando sus facciones, y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que aún estaba.

- Hmph… - Sasuke apartó la mirada de la morena, y la dirigió hacia la cama, sobre la que reposaban un neceser y un pijama rosado. _"¿Para quién es ésa cama?"_. No le gustaba la compañía, y aunque había admitido las condiciones que Tsunade le había impuesto para volver a la villa, tener que dormir con alguien sobrepasaba los límites de un contrato. No merecía la pena. - ¿Para quién es esa cama? – Gruñó.

Hinata se apartó de él, y se sentó en la silla de al lado, exhausta. Estaba harta de la arrogancia de su paciente, estaba empezando a odiarle. Sentía como se desmoronaba en el sillón, la mirada de los oscuros ojos del chico la taladraba hasta hacerla sudar. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado… Y él no se lo ponía fácil, nada fácil.

- Para m-mí… - Contestó cuidadosamente. El chico bufó y apartó la mirada de ella, visiblemente molesto de tener que compartir habitación con ella. _"C-Como si yo q-quisiera compartirla c-con él…"_ – Me v-voy a cambiar. Si necesitas algo, tan s-sólo dilo…

Se metió en el lavabo lo más rápido que pudo. La daba igual si el oía sus sollozos, no podía mitigarlos sin más. La había hecho daño, no porque fuera él el que se lo dijera, sino porque sabía que todos pensaban igual. Ella siempre sería la débil Hyuga, hiciera lo que hiciese, eso no cambiaría jamás…

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, así al menos no la oiría tanto. Se desnudó, doblando la ropa lentamente, y se metió en la ducha. El agua corría despacio, resbalando por su piel, limpiando y purificándola. Siempre le había gustado el agua, desde pequeña. En eso se parecía a su madre, le dijo una vez su padre. La echaba de menos, siempre la echaba de menos…

El agua seguía cayendo incesante. Las pequeñas gotas de la ducha se mezclaban con las lágrimas que mojaban los perlados ojos de la chica, arrastrándolas hacia el desagüe. Su pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda, mojado y brillante, se lo masajeó varias veces con el champú, como siempre había hecho. Siempre que estaba bajo el agua se olvida del espacio y el tiempo, simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos, en sus cavilaciones. Sacaba conclusiones, y los problemas iban, uno a uno, desapareciendo. Era como si los arrastrara la corriente.

"_Es muy agradable…"_ El agobio, el desgarro emocional, los problemas, se iban con cada gota de agua que caía sobre ella, sentía la paz que necesitaba, se sentía a gusto por unos minutos. Y eso la bastaba, o eso esperaba. Se enjabonó el cuerpo, disfrutando de la textura de la esponja y del olor que desprendía el jabón.

Unas diminutas pompas salieron de entre sus dedos, formadas por el jabón. Sonrió, de manera totalmente involuntaria, se sintió contenta, feliz de poder tener un tiempo para ella. Iban a ser unos meses largos, y encima Naruto se iba a ir a una misión. Ella sabía el peligro que eso implicaba, pero apoyaba al kitsune, y confiaba en él.

En cierto modo estaba tranquila, sabía que con él iría Sakura, que era una excelente ninja médico, e íntima amiga de Naruto, sabía que no le pasaría nada. Y sin embargo, conocía los sentimientos que Naruto tenía hacia Sakura, siempre lo había sabido, y lo había aceptado y comprendido. Era consciente de que el rubio, su esposo, había programado su compromiso. Se querían, sí, pero no habían llegado aún al punto de complicidad plena, que es necesario para casarse.

Tan sólo lo habían hecho porque ella cumpliría los dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad, y su padre planeaba un matrimonio concertado con su primo, _"¡Luz! ¡Es mi primo!"_ pensó ella cuado se lo dijeron, pero su padre, como de costumbre, no cedió ni un ápice. Y consiguió lo que quería… Que Hinata renunciara al puesto de heredera, para ser simplemente un miembro con honores dentro del Clan Hyuga. Ése había sido su objetivo desde el principio, comprendió semanas después de casarse.

Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Neji se merecía ser feliz con Tenten, y ella no iba a ser un obstáculo. Y aunque ella hubiera preferido esperar más tiempo hasta casarse, era feliz con Naruto, aun sabiendo que él seguía enamorado de la pelirosa, tenía la certeza de que la quería también a ella.

Estuvo largo tiempo pensando en esto, detenidamente, mientras el agua fluía con la misma delicadeza de siempre, y resbala por su cuerpo mojado y limpio. Se le vino a la cabeza entonces la frase de Naruto, no sabía porque, pero en ésa frase, el joven rubio la había demostrado que ella era importante para él.

- "Entenderé si te enamoras de otro. Y también espero, que tú me entiendas si a mí me pasa." – Murmuró en voz baja la frase, sin tartamudear observó más contenta, dándole un significado, guardándola en su recuerdo. Si algún día llegaba alguna otra, esperaba de todo corazón, que fuese Sakura.

Se secó el cuerpo y el pelo, dejándolo suelto y brillante, y se puso el pijama que le habían dejado. Era un poco corto, corto y un tanto provocativo. Se miró en el espejo, tenía los ojos un poco rojos de haber llorado, pero sin embargo ahora se sentía tranquila. Parte del peso que el mundo ejercía sobre ella había desaparecido con las lágrimas que habían perlado sus níveos ojos.

Se peinó el cabello cuidadosamente, dejándolo suelto y sedoso, y aspiró la fragancia de lilas que éste desprendía. La encantaba aquel olor. Le recordaba a su madre, ella siempre olía a flores silvestres, y recordaba cuando de pequeña ella la acogía entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y su madre aspiraba el aroma de su cabello… _"La e-echo de menos…"_ sentenció con amargura.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta y rodeándose las rodillas con ambas manos, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, para esconderse de los recuerdos. Hundió la cabeza y pensando aún en su madre, estalló en sollozos. Llorar la redimía, y la hacía sentirse menos abrumada por la soledad. _"Debes s-salir ya… Sino te o-oirá…"_

Se lavó la cara y se maquilló levemente las ojeras, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que había llorado, no quería que viera su propia debilidad. Salió mostrando seguridad en sí misma, se había puesto una máscara de acero, y no permitiría que él la quebrara.

- Voy a p-por la cena… - Salió por la puerta, y fue a la cocina. No había nadie, pero encima de la encimera había dos bandejas con la comida ya preparada. Una tenía una notita, alguien había escrito "Que os aproveche. Me debes una partida de cartas, no lo olvides." Sonrió con dulzura y fue a su habitación con ambas bandejas. Era todo un detalle hacerle la cena en su primer día. Intuía que se iban a llevar muy bien Shiki y ella, y eso la obligó a sonreír al entrar en la habitación.

El moreno la miró al entrar, parecía contenta, observó. Sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un leve color rosado y sus labios sonreían tiernamente. Llevaba en las manos un par de bandejas con comida, cuya pinta era exquisita. El olor le llegó y le llenó las fosas nasales, el olor a comida recién hecha le hizo recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos más felices. _"Tonterías… Esos tiempos pasaron… Y no volverán."_ Algo en su interior se reveló ante ése pensamiento, pero como siempre, quedó sepultado bajo la máscara de inhumana frialdad que el joven enseñaba a todos los demás.

- ¿Podrá c-comer sólo? – Le dijo con timidez la Hyuga, bajando la cabeza con gesto avergonzado.

- Hmph… - Se miró las manos y los brazos, calibrando la posibilidad. No le gustaba la sensación de ser un inútil, y le molestaba aún más que ella, precisamente ella, una kunoichi muy débil, le preguntara aquello. – Creo que sí. – Dijo al fin, mintiendo. No estaba dispuesto a demostrar su propia debilidad, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a su nivel…

- Si n-necesita ayuda… Pídala, onegai. – Dijo con voz más firme que antes. Le tendió su comida y ella se empezó a comer la suya. Estaba hambrienta de verdad, el día había sido largo, agotador y duro. Sobretodo duro, reflexionó cuando comía. Se había enterado de que ella iba a ser la ninja médico de una de las personas que más pánico la inspiraban, de que Naruto se iba de misiones, de que tendría que estar siempre cerca del moreno… En fin, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Comía rápido, saboreando la comida, pero haciéndolo rápido. Nada la urgía, pero ella, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba terminar cuanto antes con ello. Dirigió alguna vez la mirada al joven que reposaba en la camilla, sabía del tremendo orgullo que el Uchiha tenía, y por ello sabía también cuanto le costaba atender a razones sensatas, así como reconocer su incapacidad, o su impotencia. Eso era algo que la había dicho Naruto tiempo atrás, no recordaba porque había salido el tema, de todas formas, el rubio hablaba a menudo de Sasuke, y siempre lo hacía con cariño.

Recordó entonces la fría mirada del Uchiha. Sus ojos color azabache, penetrantes y turbadores. Recordó la profunda tristeza que reinaba en ellos acompañada en todo momento por una desoladora soledad, que no sólo pintaba sus ojos, sino también su tono de voz y su gesto. Sus ojos oscuros parecían irradiar hostilidad y aversión a todo aquello que miraba, y sin embargo, Hinata, sólo podía fijarse en el desamparo que difundían.

Lavó los platos y la bandeja, dejándola seca en la mini encimera que tenía la habitación. Se lavó las manos, y se dio la vuelta, mirando disimuladamente al moreno. Observó que en su mano derecha reposaba el tenedor, sujetado sin fuerza, más bien apoyado. El plato seguía intacto, y el chico parecía no mirar a ninguna parte en particular, perdido en sus pensamientos. _"El no va a pedirte ayuda, Hinata… Tendrás que dársela sin más…"_

Se acercó a él, serena y decidida, y se sentó en la cama, con cuidado. No le miró en ningún momento, mantuvo los ojos fijo en sus manos, pese a que ella sentía la oscura mirada del joven clavada en ella, la chica actuó con naturalidad. Le cogió con suavidad el tenedor de las manos, sin tocarle ni mirarle ni un solo momento, sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico ni visual con él…

Pinchó la comida con el tenedor, y alzó un poco la mano, levantando la mirada, y mirándole directamente a los ojos, un poco ruborizada, pero segura de lo que estaba haciendo, le guió el tenedor hasta su boca. _"Es mi paciente…"_ El joven abrió un poco los labios, asombrado ante la iniciativa de la chica, la cual metió el trozo en su boca.

Hinata se aplaudió internamente, sabía que lo más difícil ya había pasado. En menos de cinco minutos el plato estaba a la mitad, ya que Sasuke comía rápidamente y enseguida tenía la boca levemente abierta. La chica entendió por fin que Sasuke no la pediría ayuda, aunque la necesitase de verdad. Ella tendría que dársela, gratuitamente y sin esperar ni siquiera un simple gracias a cambio. _"Lo acepto…"_ se dijo a sí misma.

El chico la miró entonces, y en sus fríos ojos sólo había indiferencia. Ella bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionada, y un poco asustada. No sabía muy bien porque, pero esperaba ver en sus ojos un brillo un poco más cálida, algo parecido a un agradecimiento silencioso…

Dejó el tenedor a un lado y cogió una trufa entre sus delicados dedos. Alzó la mano con suavidad, y con cuidado, posó la trufa sobre los labios del chico, que la miraron sorprendido por un momento, pero rápidamente su gesto volvió a su impasibilidad.

El chico abrió un poco la boca, y Hinata e introdujo la trufa en su boca. Sus dedos rozaron los labios de él, y a la morena se le antojaron lisos y suaves, se los imaginaba más duros quizás. No sabía aquella respuesta.

Sólo sabía que su tacto, lejos de disgustarla, le parecía la parte más humana de Sasuke.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? */////*  
¡¡Espero que os guste!! Dejen sus rewiews!

Conti pronto, o éso creo xDD


End file.
